Haunted Justice
by AquaEclipse
Summary: "Cast the shadows out from sight, a final stand, a shouting cry; all the wrongs now turned to right, so fight the past, take back the night." It's time to extract vengeance…for long lost compassion. But sometimes it's not so easy, especially when haunted eyes betray your secrets and even the most outstanding heroes have an extremely dark side… Sequel to Haunted Secrets.
1. Chapter 1: I Finally Understand

_**Haunted Justice**_

 **Rating:** K+ or T

 **Summary:** "Cast the shadows out form sight, a final stand, a shouting cry; all the wrongs now turned to right, so fight the past, take back the night." It's time to extract vengeance…for long lost compassion. "After all this time?" "Always." But sometimes it's not so easy, especially when haunted eyes betray your secrets and even the most outstanding heroes have an extremely dark side…

 **Genre(s):** Angst/Friendship

 **Fandom:** Minecraft and Minecraft: Story Mode (MCSM)

 **Listed Character(s):** Jesse, Petra, YouTubers, OC

 **Mentioned Song(s):** _Take Back the Night_ (Captain Sparklez)

 **Featured Song(s):** _Wake Me Up When September Ends_ (Green Day)

 **Jesse Variant:** pale skin, male, Golden Apple

 **A/N: I own absolutely nothing except for my OCs and the plot.**

 **Chapter One: For the First Time in Forever, I Finally Understand**

Previously:

"Guys?" Jesse asked, his hand fumbling around in his pocket. "What's this?" He held out a flat object, a disc-like object, with a nether star almost printed on it, two crossed diamond swords behind the shining remains of a wither upon the disc.

"Whoa, what _is_ that?" Petra exclaimed. "Lukas? Radar?"

"I don't know, Petra!" cried Lukas, examining the 'disc'. "What _is_ that, Jack?"

"Am I supposed to know everything? I've never seen _anything_ like that before," Jack commented. It was that moment when two YouTubers walked in through the gates. As their gaze fell upon the disc-thing, they seemed to freeze. "Y-you have one of these too?"

Jesse turned, with eyes wide in a what-the-frick shock. "Seems like it. What _is_ this thing?" The just-returned duo glanced at each other. How could they explain the portal-key?

It was that moment when a random parrot, soaring through the air, dropped a book and a roll of paper into Jesse's hands.

" _Worldly Transportation, by the Authoress," the book read._

" _If you are in possession of this text, you most likely know that the world that you live in is not the only world in existence. There are many other worlds out there, some quite like your own, some perhaps quite different. For instance, there are worlds with no hills or mountains – that are just one biome and flat, worlds without anyone living in them yet, worlds with peculiar populations, et cetera. However, they are worlds nonetheless, like your home._

 _The many worlds are connected. In most cases, they are connected to one large ever-expanding corridor in the world called Gamer-dise, which is a type of world some may call a 'mini-game server'._

 _However, there are worlds with actual portals, connecting to not Gamer-dise, but other worlds. These worlds are known as Bridged Lands and the portals require a specially enchanted flint and steel to activate them._

 _In these worlds, there is someone to control the extra power provided by the portal, known as 'administrators', or 'admins' for short. They may the direct creator of the world, or they are simply responsible for the power. There is usually one 'admin' in such worlds, though there may be up to three. They possess disc-like object with the world's symbol on in called an 'Interworldly Homing Portal-key', or 'portkey'. Squeezing it tightly will teleport the 'admin' to another world, doing so within their own world to the corridor, in other worlds to their home world. Please note that any ex-admin cannot become an admin again after being stripped of their powers._ "

The two YouTubers' faces were unusually blank. How the fudge did the whoever that wrote the book explain the concept of the portal-key so accurately? **(A/N: Didn't you hear the writer? It's** _ **the Authoress**_ **. Deal with it, blockheads.)**

"But that still doesn't explain how Jesse got it," Petra pointed out. Then Jesse unrolled the scroll.

" _Dear Jesse,_

 _If you are reading this, you are most likely in possession of your world, Firmitudas' port-key._

 _Since Fred is dead, Xara cannot have her powers back and Romeo is either dead or powerless, it leaves the fact that they can hold the position of 'administrator' no longer. That leaves the major leaders of the world. Due to Champion City's destruction and her abuse of power, Stella cannot hold the title either. Therefore, you have been chosen as new 'administrator', though with limited power until you have proven yourself to be a good overall leader to Firmitudas._

 _I wish you well and good luck._

 _LL &P (live long and prosper),_

 _M.N._

 _P.S. The name Firmitudas originates from the Latin word_ firmitudo _, which means strength and stability. Make sure that the world lives up to its name, Administrator._ "

The message left seven mouths in the shape of 'O's. Lluna cocked her head. "How did the two YouTubers even know what the disc is?"

"Wait," Lukas said. "How do you two know what the disc is?" The llama snorted. "That's what _I_ said!" The two pairs of green eyes were, for some reason, shadowed. Darkened. As though they were living in some wacko dystopian universe, a ghost town, a long-lost city.

But why? What was with whatever that happened to them?

"It's okay. You can trust us," Radar encouraged, as everyone else glanced at them. Despite their curiosity, they knew that privacy was vital. Then again, letting it out might lessen the burden. Twin sighs sounded as the group sat by the two houses (for some reason, fixed with magma blocks, stone and some other unsightly blocks) and the duo told their stories, with several bucket-loads of tears and over a dozen hugs in between.

"I guess it all started after we left the Mansion…"

 **A/N: So now they know. Oh, and if you're wondering, what happens to unstable worlds: they glitch out like in** _ **Aftermath**_ **and collapse, as well as the portal, while if the world on the other end has a portal to that collapsed Bridged Land, the other portal will disappear and there will be no admins or portkeys for the other world too. Well, in conclusion, it'll be chaotic and there'll be nothing to stop it, unless the world latches itself to an acceptable admin candidate! Don't forget to R &R!**


	2. Chapter 2: Going Thru the Purple

**Chapter Two: Going Through the Purple Late at Night**

Jesse was frozen in horror as the two other-world 'admins' told their tales. One world was totally wrecked by a gazillion suicide-bombing beasts…and a colossal _pig_ summoned from intense vengeance and fury, while the other was taken over by a pair of nemesis-terrorists, with basically everyone else that he care about killed.

"I'm sure we can fix it. Like we fixed – err, Firmitudas," Petra smiled. No one seemed to smile back. "It took _years_ to rescue all those dogs!" "We've been enemies for _even longer_ than the time used to collect all those pets of yours!"

"Well, we can't eliminate all the creepers," Lukas said. "They can naturally spawn in _any_ world!" "Any world not on peaceful difficulty," corrected one of the duo under their breath. "But then, once those two are down, they can't come back!"

"Then explain how they _literally_ come back every couple of months or so after each attack like the _freaking_ Terminator. Even if they die, they can _respawn_. Unlike this world."

"We can still beat them. We like, _owned_ the Old Builders like we're supremely prepared pros and they're noobs," Jesse countered. "You forgot the fact that all four of us had to respawn at some point," Petra corrected in some deadpan tone.

"Well, we're better off giving it a try. After all, there's no seeing whether we succeed if we don't try," Jack said. The sounds of a jukebox's music played from across the street. " _Cast the shadows out from sight, a final stand, a shouting cry; all the wrongs now turned to right, so fight the past, take back the night._ "

After about an hour of convincing, "Alright," came the replying sigh. In mere minutes, they had taken horses, and hurried to the Old Builder temple, pretty much abandoned five years before.

"I never knew you knew _Take Back the Night_ ," Radar said. The New Order smiled knowingly. "We know one of the main people involved in it, you know. It's just that he's…well…gone on the next great adventure."

The trip took hours. By the time the eleven (animals include Lluna, Nurm, Wink and Bleu, one of Stampy's parrots) had reached the temple, the moon was supposed to be high in the sky, but it was not. _Of course_ they had to go on a new moon night. Jesse was wearing his Golden Apple armour, by the way.

It didn't really take that long to get through the portal to the tiniest dirt platform, then down to the land now called Oaken Valley. But what…or rather, who greeted them was quite a surprise.

"Jesse?" A woman who resembled a female Jesse wearing a cherry-red dress and some form of armour that resembled Blaze-Rod-Aiden's (but diamond-ish), unlike the golden gown she wore as the Founder of Sky City so many years before.

"Oh, hey, Isa, just cutting through. We've got another world to save and a wolf pack and a bunch of people to avenge," Jesse greeted. Isa sighed. "What…fine, but…forget it, I'm coming with you."

Several people raised their eyebrows but said nothing. The cyan enchanted flint and steel lit the portal to the Portal Network, and after around two hours of pointless walking, "there it is."

Their destination was on the half of the hallway that the New Order never managed to get to while trying to get home. "This is it."

The portal that they were looking for actually resembled the portal to and from Sky City/Oaken Valley. It too was shaped like an egg, though the Sky City portal was like a regular egg and/or spawn egg, the SLW was shaped like a dragon egg, though with strangely alien extensions.

It was a square of quartz, with glowstone at the corners and one on the three sides not contacting the floor. Around that (not the floor side) was a framework of quartz fences and on top of three iron bars were three cakes. On top of the 5x5 general square frame – on the third block on the topmost side of the square was a weathered sign that said 'Portal to Stampy's Lovely World'.

The 3x3 vortex was a purple much like a nether portal, but for whatever reasons, streaked with a deep red, like fresh blood dripped on a piece of pure white tissue paper. Moreover, whatever the swirling gas-liquid substance was, it was not its usual shape, or the gentle, trapping swirl of a nether portal. It was a jagged shape, like glass shards; and arrows, no matter tipped, spectral or normal, it still looked like arrows; along with a quicker, more rapid swirl, like the smoke of status/potion effects.

 **A/N: The original portal has a purple vortex, without the red, plus different patterns in the vortex. See Wonder Quest's** _ **Episode 24: Saving Time (And Wonderberg)**_ **, aka Season 2 Episode 12 for the canon portal. The portal has been adapted for usage in this fanfiction.**

"Once we've gone through, there's no turning back," the master of the World said, in the silence of the hallway in the late night summertime. No one appeared to want to leave. After all, the more backup he had, the larger chance he had of taking back what was rightfully his in the first place.

Without saying another word, the twelve leapt through the portal.

 **A/N: What's the situation through the portal? Try to describe it using five words, and don't forget to R &R!**


	3. Chapter 3: To Ashes

**Chapter Three: To Ashes, To Ashes**

"What have they done?"

That was the first sentence that Jesse heard as he landed through. Jesse looked on from the icy beach, also known as the 'world spawn'. In front was…a mess of ashes and nether blocks. Unknown to Jesse and nearly everyone else – well, everyone but the two YouTubers – a colourful but still impressive town used to stand there. Yet instead of the mass of colour and welcoming, friendly spirit, it was something almost literally out of _Block of the Dead_. **(Hang on, isn't that movie set in an apocalyptic SLW?)** Or perhaps Beacontown, back in the few weeks it was under Romeo's control – simply Nether-fied and heartbreaking, or even an eyesore, from a complete stranger's point of view.

"Wait, you live _here_? It looks like –" Radar began, just before some random ghast spawned in and decided to "Imma fireball ya b****es!" That led to a lot of screaming as Isa ninja-swiped the thing like she did back in the Battle of Sky City.

"Phew, I'm glad that's over –" Petra said, just as another ghast decided to intrude on the party. "AAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" "Fireball! No!" Then an arrow and an iron blade (enchanted with Sharpness IV and Unbreaking III – Lukas') impacted upon the ghastly mob. Never mind, panic over, people. Or is it?

"WHAT I WAS SAYING WAS THAT THIS LOOKS LIKE HELL!" Radar yelled. That led to a ton more sighing. "It wasn't always this way," Stacy said. "The last time I was here, it was much more…welcoming. And friendly."

"The last time you came here was around _a year before the war_ , Stacy. It became more developed, then there was no time to improve, even though I had a _lot_ of ideas back then. I guess after…you know, it just went to those two's …style." The iron sword with Sharpness II and Unbreaking II tore the half-decayed head of a zombie off.

"Also known as Hell," Jack grunted, as his own sword sank into a passing creeper. What greeted them next were several buildings, vines dangling from the walls and cobwebs just sitting in corners, as the undead (and other mobs, of course, but mostly the undead) roamed the plank-paved streets. Or rather, paved with not just spruce and birch planks, but also magma blocks, nether brick and red concrete and terracotta blocks.

Dead bushes and flames were everywhere. There were panes missing from the windows, lava dripping from some of the roofs, trees with no leaves even though it was high summer and did I mention exactly how many googlies there were?

In fact, come to think about it, many buildings were basically torn to the ground, after walking around for a couple of hours. For example, the crafting room of the house was nonexistent except for half a stone and cobblestone wall. Most of the other buildings, though, had just random holes torn in them. Like the clock tower, which was still standing on a couple of framework-pillars and had a huge hole blown into the side of the clock face **(9/11 much?)**. Or the Love Garden, where most of the signs were scorched and covered in ash, while the grass was completely overgrown and some of the signs were even completely burnt to a crisp.

 _The moment the Love Heart recreation was in sight, he felt like a splash poison potion had struck him. Lava, not water. Lava, not water. Invisible lava had seeped in, burning. Slowly melting away the soft, kind heart of carefreeness and friendship within._

 _He heard voices, a pair that he hoped to never hear again. "Guess what we did today?" One by one. Burnt, exploded, mined down in size. Then a flash. The giant prismarine colossus, smashing his greenish blue fist into the wood and wool tower reconstruct, parrots rapidly fluttering out through the hole in the side…_

As a matter of fact, the only untouched structure was the grinder (or Mob Trap, I suppose), which looked like it was _their_ addition, considering that it was made of cobblestone, netherrack, obsidian and other unfriendly-looking blocks **(TBH, cobble isn't that ugly. It's just that that combination is hideous!)** , plus the involvement of fire _and_ lava – two _very_ dangerous-to-dogs substances. These fiery substances were the bane of four – I stand corrected, _six_ of the dead dogs in the SLW.

 **A/N: Canine Death Count (for your sake…mine too)**

 **Fall Damage: Stampygoodnose (pre-ep 17), Porky (ep 23), Cedric (ep 74), Arrow (ep 80)**

 **Mobs: Gregory (post ep 6, skeleton), Guilty Bark (ep 31, zombie), The Arbiter (ep 102, Sparky), Benton (** _ **HS**_ **chapter 3, cave spiders,** _ **Haunted Trilogy**_ **only), Corey (** _ **HS**_ **chapter 3, cave spiders,** _ **Haunted Trilogy**_ **only), Bengy (** _ **HS**_ **chapter 3, wither skeletons,** _ **Haunted Trilogy**_ **only)**

 **Fire/Lava: Snowy (ep 17), Lucky (ep 42), Tikka (ep 57), Sherbet (** _ **HS**_ **chapter 3,** _ **Haunted Trilogy**_ **only), Barnaby (** _ **HS**_ **chapter 3,** _ **Haunted Trilogy**_ **only), Bowser (** _ **Meeting My Number One Fan**_ **, unofficial/fanon)**

 **Drowned: Chicken (ep 45), Oreo (ep 101), Sparky (Lee's, post-ep 102, does not count), Aqua (ep 135), Spring (ep 219)**

 **Players (Humans?): HTT's Unnamed Dog (ep 42, Stampy, does not count), Barnaby (ep 500, HTT, revived, does not count), Luna (** _ **HS**_ **chapter 3, VD,** _ **Haunted Trilogy**_ **only), Flippy (** _ **HS**_ **chapter 3, HTT,** _ **Haunted Trilogy**_ **only, unconfirmed), Duncan (** _ **HS**_ **chapter 3, HTT,** _ **Haunted Trilogy**_ **only, unconfirmed)**

 **Total Death Count in Ways: 4 (falling), 3 [Trilogy: 6] (mobs), 3 [fanon: 4, Trilogy: 6] (fire/lava), 4 (drowning), 0 [Trilogy: most likely 3, 1 confirmed] (players)**

 **Total Death Count in Numbers (with total number of dogs): 14/24 (canon), 15/25 (fanon), 21 (confirmed)/25 (Trilogy)**

 **Got that, readers? Moving on!**

"If you're looking for these villains, where _are_ they?" Isa asked. Nurm somehow managed to bring up a map of the SLW **(Of course he can! He's a cartographer!)** just moments later, then Stampy pointed out a patch of dark red, like nether-brick in the bottom right corner of the map. "There. It's where their fortress is."

All of a sudden, the group heard rustling. "What is this? How did they find us so fast?" A dozen swords, bows and arrows were quickly drawn, as the bushes nearby shook violently, like if something was about to emerge, leap out and tear them apart and to pieces…

 **A/N: I originally planned for TargetDash to appear at the end of the chapter, but I guess I'm out of time! The reason why the Mob Trap wasn't wrecked in any way was because it was (to HTT), and I quote from canon (SLW ep 526 –** _ **Saving the World**_ **), "the only decent-looking building in this entire world". So your fort looks terrible too, HTT? You're just roasting your own building skills there, sh**head!**

 **What's behind the bushes? Guess in the reviews, and don't forget to R &R!**

 **-Talons**


	4. Chapter 4: And Its a Lonely World

**Chapter Four: And It's A Lonely World**

Out from behind the leaves, two noses poked out, then two snouts, then two heads; followed by necks and faded collars, and bodies and tails. Stampy let out a gasp. "Gregory Jr! Fluffy!" Then came the embracing time. Two of the initial ten in the wolf pack survived. 20%! The reason was because they didn't live in the Doghouse, or they would've joined Mission Impossible and there would've been _zero_ wolves left!

"Wolves?" Isa commented. "Even now, only the most elite of Oaken Valley has any, and they hardly have more than one." I suppose that may explain why the heck HTT thought that wolves were a symbol of strength and power. Then again, the SLW doesn't have that many residents, and they might not live there permanently, or their home is elsewhere and they're just visiting. To be perfectly honest, hardly half a dozen people have taken the world as their permanent residence, and around half of them were dead **(not in canon – no Minecraft Helpers were harmed in the writing of this trilogy)**.

The two wolves did not look like they just had the time of their lives. Instead of sleek, platinum-grey fur, the two had longer coats smeared with soot, ash and dirt. Their dark eyes looked even more shadowed than they had been before. Though they were not the duo's main targets **(in canon)** , they had been through their fair share of battles before the takeover of horror, or as it should be officially known, the TargetDash Takeover.

"I suppose after the happy reunion, we should get going?" Petra suggested. So onwards they went, further into the depths of the lonely World.

The world was still in its devastating state of disarray. There were even more blown up and/or burnt down buildings and even mini-games all around. The many dog graves lying around all over the place looked like a zombie had died on each of them…each. Except for Lucky's, whose seemed like a small victory shrine in the whole hellish version of a city that was the larger version of the victory shrine. Typical.

Of course, there were literally _more_ mobs causing _more_ destruction. Charged creepers. Blazes. Both varieties of spiders. Plus everything else just milling around like the poor souls in the Fields of Asphodel. Until the thirteen came wandering by, to the nether fortress clearly in the wrong dimension.

The two 'local' wolves raced forwards first, clawing and biting away mobs with a strange gleam in their eyes. Blades slashed, flames burnt, arrows pierced, but for some reason, the mobs just kept coming! Where were the f**king spawners, dammit!

Around an hour later, they had finally arrived at the enemies' base. Redstone block archways lined the path up to the fortress, the redstone torches still burning like they were before. The castle itself was much more…grand, or monstrous (depends on whoever). It was still mostly nether-brick, but the duo had certainly made more adaptations in the years when they ruled supreme. Lining the walls were burning magma blocks instead of netherrack, nether wart blocks, red nether-brick turrets, lava-falls by the dozen and perhaps a few blocks of what seemed to be obsidian. As some form of decoration, they made these variations of sea lanterns called Blaze Lanterns **(from the Quark mod, crafted with blaze rods and blaze powder)** , plus a bunch of stuff from Quark. Which one of the duo's the _mod-ifier_?

Yet most notably, there were guards. Hundreds and hundreds of guards, consisting of spiders, cave spiders, their naturally spawning jockey variations, their naturally spawning jockey variations _with armour (be it enchanted or not)_ , blazes, wither skeletons, skeletons and wither skeletons _riding ghasts_ , witches, zombies with armour, and many more. At the front of the horde were a dozen wolves.

"Huh. Guess he _did_ get the dog army that he wanted." This pack was even bigger than the original SLW wolf pack! The moon was hardly even moving across the night sky. As a matter of fact, come to think about it, it looked a bit like the moon back when Romeo put Firmitudas under eternal darkness – like a glitch…or just lag. Sheer, cursed, frustrating delayed reaction because there was just too much _stuff_ in the world. The main source? Probably the huge army in front of them, since most of the structures were ploughed to the ground, to ashes and rubble.

There were even two horses, in the middle of the crowd. Both were equipped with special armour, one of iron and one of gold. "Why, hello, visitors," drawled a fairly deep voice from the guy riding the iron-armoured horse, "and welcome to my kingdom – wait, _YOUR STILL ALIVE_?!"

 **A/N: It's "you're", sh*t-face. And yes, they're back. The Terrible Two are back. It is your choice to guess what is gonna happen in the next chapter. I'll tell you that there are shocking revelations and minor Petra and Radar bashing (they're still good, just more of anti-heroes) in the next couple of chapters.**

 _ **Mod-ifier**_ **is my own term that means mods expert.**

 **Oh, and one more thing: AutoCorrect's a mother-f**king b***h! There are just SO MANY red and blue underlines (I use Microsoft Word to type this) and it just DOESN'T accept informal language (like always insisting to replace 'let's' with 'let us') and long descriptions! Along with ZERO care for non-standard names (Lluna is just one example), British spellings (like colour and armour), etc.**

 **Anyway, until next chapter, fuel my enthusiasm and don't forget to R &R!**


	5. Chapter 5: Epic Roast Battles of MC

**Chapter Five: Tattoos of Memories and Dead Skin on Trial**

" _Your_ kingdom? It isn't yours, and I doubt it will _ever_ be yours. I swear to Notch, you must be a failed abortion whose birth certificate is an apology letter from the condom factory," Stacy retorted, leaving Bleu to drop a little bomb into both open mouths, and several others to turn away to cry in peace – while laughing. Some third-degree burn, but the only problem was that the little insult-to-donkeys were almost considered immune to Nether-related everything.

To be honest, one of the two faces looked like it caught on fire and some nuthut tried to put it out with a shovel. Then they spewed out two tiny splats of what looked like liquid diorite and a lot of reasons why the current not-so-Lovely World was better than what it used to be…which went on for at least fifteen precious minutes. At the end of it, Isa calmly responded, "Thanks for telling us your point of view, I really _have_ tried looking at it that way. But there is one _small_ problem – I can't seem to get my head _that_ far up my rear end. Can you show me?"

Which then left everyone else in tears, or in a couple of cases, o-shaped mouths. Prim and proper Isa, Founder of Sky City and co-leader of Oaken Valley, so polite and so much like a magma block. The big one just snarled, "I can eat a potful of alphabet soup and c**p a better argument than yours!" Nurm shouted something back that hardly anyone understood. Luckily, they had a translator with them. "He said that it'll be a nice change from all the sh*t that's been coming out of the hole that makes you look like a dumb*** every time you open it!"

He looked still. So very still. Like a statue, a lemon, even. Then he drew a bow, gleaming a faint silvery purple-lilac. Enchanted. And he fired, shouting some form of language, perhaps a mix between a war cry, insults and profanity. The lady on the gold-armoured horse let loose a round bottle of potion, that looked like one of Ninja Ivor's smoke bombs, but a mix of grey, deep grey, sky blue, dark khaki, purple and a deep grey-black…bistre, in different patches. All of their mobs were sporting regen effect, and none of them were ready for such a ranged assault, except for archery equipment. Sh*t.

They had to build a shield wall. Fast. They did, with andesite, polished diorite, granite, end stone, cobble, prismarine, nether-brick, bone blocks and emerald blocks. (Hey, they had a villager there!) They had to settle it as a base, after building four extra walls and a roof to prevent pest invasions. After all, they were surrounded by ones that wanted to kill them, including a polar bear with her cub. For some reason, they ignored the huge bulge in the middle of the oh-so-friendly path up to the fortress. Probably because they ran right through the cloud and got blindness (as well as weakness, levitation, mining fatigue, nausea and wither).

"Sheesh, do they only attack with that? Minions and ranged attacks?" Isa asked. "Exactly. It's usually that without the animals and googlies." By the time the entire army had passed by, they had not only built the shelter, but also added a furnace, a crafting table, a brewing stand, a couple of chests and some other stuff.

Petra's face was a mask. An emotionless mask, her dark eyes steely and ungazing, as though she was taking a trip down memory lane. What the frick was going on?

 _It was eight or nine or so years ago. She was thirteen, just poking around outside her house in the night. Her father, Japheth Goldenblaze had gone out as someone had called him out. She only heard the response in her father's deep voice, "Me? Join_ him _? No way, eight-limbs,_ no way _._ Never _." Those were his final words. Her mother, Kirsten died of grief a few days after that. Yet before…that, she took note of her father's killer. He had six arms, long fangs dripping with green liquid, red eyes and bluish hair. That…thing looked like a person and a cave spider fused together. She found the term in a book of myths and legends,_ True Apologues _. Hybrid. As in, a member of the elite army of the god with white eyes. A hybrid had killed her father._

 _The duo used the signature weapons of two certain mobs. Mob-like humans. Plus, they were evil…of course. It must be the case. It_ had _to be._

After a good few hours of just waiting and strategizing and perhaps moping (in one case), Petra popped out of the tiny cuboid according to no plan whatsoever. Her eyes had an unusual hardness in them, like when she was raging and unconsciously insulting the YouTubers back at the Mansion. Stubborn. Determined. Hard like the stone she was named after. Along with a spark of something they had nearly never seen in her before.

"You two! I've got news about you, other than the fact that you're dead ones walking!" she bellowed, marching up to the nether-brick fort, Miss Butter in hand. She somehow knew that everyone else had her back. She knew she wasn't alone.

"What? The fact that there's no changing our clearly superior status in this world?" VD countered. The dark violet eyes were bright with malice and power, almost as though she had a backstabbing, guileful plan whirling within her mind. The other pair, glaring back, was gleaming with darkness and unyieldingness. "I'm saying that you're not as you seem. You're not human, are you?"

Veeva Dash's smirk didn't shrink into whatever. Then it seemed as though she had just thrown a nonexistent explosion potion. "Well, you got it right. Witch NGH here, and half-skeleton there. If you wanna kill us for that, go on. Just don't forget to kill your little army general too."

 **A/N: Dun dun duuuuun! NGH means Next-Generation Hybrid, BTW. Remember that I own the Hybrid theory. Ariza Luca has nothing to do with it, I swear on every existing god in every universe. All she did was give me a bit of the boost I needed to apply this theory to my stories, so thank you!**

 **So now you know a bit of Petra's backstory. Just loved writing the roasting war, ha-ha! What in the name of Firmitudas is going on, you may be wondering, with the end of the chapter. Next chapter, wonderers, if you are, well, wondering! As long as you don't forget to R &R (duh)!**


	6. Chapter 6: No One Keeps a Secret

**Chapter Six: Beyond the Fear of Letting Go**

 _Why do you smile like you've been told a secret?_

 _Now you're telling lies 'cause you have sworn to keep it_

 _But no one keeps a secret_

 _No one keeps a secret_

\- Secret, the Pierces

Petra quickly turned to the crowd behind her. Then she turned back to the foe. "You're lying. _Of course_ you're lying. Everyone know that." She turned around to the unofficial reclaiming army once again. "Right?"

The problem was the response. "She's not lying, Petra." One voice. Only the concerned secret-keeper knew.

"Well…that explains a lot. The _cat_ is _literally_ in the name! But it makes no sense whatsoever," Jesse exclaimed. "You can't kill them just because they're not entirely human, Petra," Jack said. She just pointed her blade at the one accused of whatever. "You're not."

He didn't answer. Instead, his dark green eyes appeared to flash silver before settling on a pair of green, clearly feline eyes, vertical pupils and all.

"What. The. F**king. Nether. Is. Going. On," Lluna snorted in llama. One glance at those concerned, she seemed to say, _finally you realized that that part of his name wasn't there for no reason_. Being an animal had its perks, after all. It meant that you know things that humans do not.

"What?!" Radar yelled. "You're…a…" he managed to stammer out. "Are you evil in disguise?" he somehow blurted out. According to _True Apologues_ , which told the truth, Herobrine's elite army was fully hybrid. That left the half-feline staring at Radar instead. _I'd rather say that YOU'RE evil._

Then he gave a sound like a whimper and turned tail (considering the circumstances, he might actually have one) and stormed off into the ruins of the town, and beyond. "What! Coward!" Radar kept yelling. Sheesh, man, the phrase _scaredy-cat_ exists for a reason! Moreover, it's not _that_ kind of fear, not the fear that an absolute ruler had of rebellions and revolutions and liberalism. It was a fear of many different things. Not exactly of hate, of death, of ridicule. It was not hiding out of that kind of fear. It was hiding to protect from so-called superior pure humans; also to be accepted as a person, and not an animal.

No one was looking at the fortress. VD's eyes shone with what seemed like amusement and the cunning of a serpent, or perhaps rumours and gossip, reputation-ruining and the almost-perfect way to spread the seeds of doubt in tight-knit friendships.

Jesse decided to conclude the drama of hatred going on (as HTT arrived to watch the nonexistent fireworks, and while both were laughing at how easily their enemy had given up) in one word, with a word that would have his unofficial guardians clean out his mouth with soap (but wouldn't because it extremely accurately described the situation), "Sh*t."

Lukas, Bleu, Isa and Lluna were the first to find him. Right by the remains of this huge sandstone pyramid, stabbing a sword into a magma cube, far in the back corner of an area of wrecked structures, then climbing to the top and in. "You…okay?" Awkward.

"You said respawning is still enabled…"

"It used to be. I turned it off years ago," he answered grimly, so unlike himself. "Biggest mistake ever, it turned out to be." Then he dimmed back. Sheesh…what. Lluna let herself be hugged. Bad memories…flashbacks. That was when Jesse marched in, dragging the duo behind him, flanked by the other YouTuber, while Jack, Nurm and Wink brought up the rear.

Creepers and everything else were crawling around under the stars, peaceful unlike what was going on beneath them. Still, censors on, please.

"I-I…I'm sorry," Radar whispered. Tears were salty rain. "No, stop it. You're still the cinnamon roll we know you to be, Stamps." It took a good deal of hugging and kicking mobs to get it through. 'Til a witch smacked Isa in the shoulder with poison, a huge cloud of darkness following behind it, after it got stabbed in the chest with an enchanted diamond sword. And the last of the milk was given for her to heal, as well as a Potion of Healing II.

"Well, ha-ha, look at what we have here," a voice sneered behind them. "I thought you went to die or something." Everyone just rolled their eyes. "Why're you ignoring us?"

"We're busy, so perhaps we'll ignore you some other time. Maybe a thousand years into the future?" suggested Jesse. They just sent their mobs out without saying anything else.

Well, find a word to describe this drama. Anyone?

Jesse was facing a horde of wither skeletons and three creepers. Oh, Notch-dammit. He swung his sword into the coal-coloured walking biology lab equipment. He knocked the stone sword out of one of them's hands and stabbed its owner to dust and two lumps of coal. They wandered forward, as he dodged their blades and sent one of the creepers flying into the rest, exploding the lot of them. He coughed out the dust and brushed off the soot, but the job was done.

Petra had sent two iron swords from who-knows-where at the pair of blazes she was fighting, and a fire charge at two cave spiders. Lluna was doing well herself, helping the rest of the ex-escapees kick the sh*t out of the mobs. The YouTubers themselves were unafraid to hide, sending the wolves after the other pack, and in one case, clawing a ghast and a zombie to death. All the fighting was going on decently, except for the fact that the Terrible Two were just ordering their minions around instead of doing the dirty work themselves. Bleu simply sat on her master's shoulder.

Then the duo entered the pandemonium. Most of them were immediately knocked into the nether-brick and quartz arena-thing with what looked like redstone-automated cobblestone generators **(Brick Breaking)** , or into the wall of the red-white-and-yellow wool thing with glass on top, whatever that was **(Chicken Trail)**.

The only ones left on the battlefield were the two YouTubers, Lluna, Jesse, Petra, Bleu and the defending wolves, as well as the Two and _their_ pack. Of course, Bleu was not a fighter. Bloody useless in a fight, even. Meanwhile, _they_ had a whole _army_ of mobs as backup if they got slain. What were the odds of them actually succeeding in taking back the night?

Petra was the first to drive her enchanted blade into a female zeta (war general) wolf. One by one, the wolf pack was decimated. Quite literally, in fact. In the end, all that was left of the pack of a dozen members was the alpha female and the one by the Two's side, the latter falling to dust and blood by two enchanted iron blades, almost reluctantly, considering the fact that the blades' owners were wolf owners themselves.

It left the only ones who had visited or lived in the world in its prime to do their own. No one turned to look, not even when anyone stepped back as gashes and cuts grazed their skin, metallic-smelled blood until a single word. A single exclamation. "NO!"

They were too far to get there in time. A single poison potion had struck upon one of them, and the other was simply too distracted, or stunned, or who-knows-what to move, to defend, to protect. Then a single bowstring was pulled back swiftly, an enchanted bowstring with an enchantment that would not affect its shot. A single arrow, its silver tip covered in a dark greyish black sort-of-liquid, flew through the air, towards its intended target.

 **A/N: I guess that the cat's out of the bag now. (Ha-ha.) Plus the cliffhanger ending – intended! Am I evil? Am I going to kill off a YouTuber? Maybe I am! BTW, I got my wolf pack info from**

 **powerful wolves pack. wikifoundry page/ All+Wolf+Ranks**

 **Just remove the spaces. Don't forget to R &R!**


	7. Chapter 7: Take Back the Night

**Chapter Seven: So Fight the Past, Take Back the Night**

She had two names. Two identities. Two allegiances.

Once upon a few years ago, she had a mate. A daughter. She was happy. A few weeks later, she was no longer one of them. Her mate was dead. Her daughter was dead. She was Ember, alpha of the Dark Pack. Or rather, that was the unofficial name that she gave them.

She had two sides, only one of them hidden and true. She had two masters, and one was gone, until that day. Unseen for years, until the day he came back with his own friends and allies, ready to defend what's right, along with two of her former pack-mates. Yet she had to act. Act as though they did not know each other. As though they were enemies.

She was not affected by the potion cloud, yet she pretended not to notice her true allies build themselves a safety shelter. She saw them run, to beyond the cold island, to the "town", or the mini-game paradise. She forced herself to march alongside her new pack, and not to hurry after them, to her heart. She clawed at her own ex-pack-mates. She saw her 'allies' get taken down. Keres, Maleficent, Belladonna, Blaze, Lilith, Draven, Brimstone, Leila, Veronica, Gavin, Brine II, one by one. Could she even bring herself to care? Was she bad for not doing so?

No, she had told herself, they were evil. Yet the seeds of doubt still lingered within her mind. They had not sprouted yet, and hopefully one day, they never would.

Then an arrow, an arrow she knew was tipped with a deadly liquid, dark in colour as well as nature, was fired. Time seemed to slow down as she ran from where she could have been killed by her own master's allies. She was not the fastest in the pack for nothing. What seemed like a second later, it felt like something had hit her, but it wasn't the sharp pain that hurt. It was the potion, freezing cold like the ice that the son of her former alpha loved so much, coursing through her bloodstream.

She already knew her fate, what awaited her in a few short, or long, minutes. Her sight was fading and foggy, as though she was affected by blindness; as she saw her true allies see to watch her, in what seemed to be grim satisfaction, until a finger brushed over where her worn-down collar was, as she knew. It was blackened by soot and ash over the years, but before that, it was purple. Now probably a faded darker shade of purple.

She heard two familiar wolf howls. Gregory Jr and Fluffy. They were good for each other. Then came a soft gasp. Another voice, right beside her, a whisper this time that she recognized. "Flippy?"

Her original name, which she hadn't heard in so long. _Hello, master. I…really miss you. Give that bony b*star* a good kick in the backside, will you?_ She felt a drop of liquid fall onto her fur, then she let the air leave her lungs, and she gave in to the darkness.

Isa's eyes simply couldn't look away. The Two were staring at their final, fallen wolf, simply standing there like lemons. Rotten lemons. Yet as for the two 'local' wolves…why were they howling as though they had lost one of their own?

It was after approximately five seconds of total silence when one made a sound, excluding the twin wolf howls. "You didn't." The voice was quiet, a whisper, you can call it. Yet there was a sharp coldness, like frigid gusts of winds in the Ice Plains Spikes biome, or maybe a dagger, flying through the air and plunging deep into someone's chest, right in the heart.

HTT glanced in return, his sunken dark-grey eyes searing a message back. _What the f**k are you talking about? My dog just got killed, and it's_ your _fault!_

"Your dog, HitTheTarget? Really?" The usually kind and friendly – or even fearful occasionally – voice was replaced by an almost unrecognizable steely tone, like raging hellfire hidden beneath a layer of (perhaps) wood. One wrong move, then suffer the consequences. Just like that.

"She has been _mine_ , and mine for around _a decade_ , and you say she's _yours_?"

"Well she _has_ been fighting for me for around half of that time –"

"Then she died _protecting my friends_ , not you evil _oxygen thief_." Jack whistled quietly. Who knew that that cinnamon roll had such good insults in him?

"And one more thing, HitTheTarget and Veeva Dash: _no one_ messes with my friends and gets away with it." At that, the half-cat gave a slow blink, showing the feline eyes, green like before, but this time like green packed ice (as if it were a polar opposite, as they were fighting on a frickin' pyramid, a desert thing), hiding the emotion behind it all, and appearing as though they wanted to kill the duo on the spot with their gaze alone.

The thin scar was a slight curve, which made him appear…well, it made Nurm flinch slightly and crawl into Jack's arms with his eyes half-closed. Who knew that a _cinnamon roll_ could be so threatening?

A blinding light flashed before their eyes. A bright silver flash, argent like iron. Then what was before them was the same Stampy as they had seen, yet in a way different. More feline – claws, tail (like I said) and ears (holy sh*t, _that's_ what the hood's for…it's off!)…and floating. Like Mister I-Am-An-Overpowered-Dictator-Until-I-Got-Smacked-In-The-Face-By-A-Twenty-One-Year-Old-Young-Man-With-A-Golden-Glove-That-Has-The-Power-To-Deop.

Let's hope for no power abuse this time 'round.

"What the f—" the quarter-witch yelled before she was lifted into the air, her entire potion supply on her fallen to the floor, somehow still intact. HTT fired an arrow that appeared to be guaranteed to hit his foe in an almost fatal position, but it simply whizzed past his neck, and the same treatment applied for the half-skeleton and his archery stuff. That plus two blades: a stone sword (as Petra said, skeleton-style) and an atrous (jet-black) blade of special iron – a potion knife.

All the weapons were, in one swift motion, swept aside to the bottom of the pyramid. The two were – well, somehow – floated back to their own fortress (the rest following, too dazed or shocked to say anything) and into a chamber of nether-brick, red nether-brick and lava. Oh, and with a deep obsidian pit, more than deep enough to kill an average person. All of them who looked –basically everyone else in the group – could see dried patches of rust-coloured blood at the bottom.

" _Get down there._ "

The exact same words, along with similar accents and coldness. Almost like a trip down memory lane, one could say, other than the fact that the three involved in the action were the only living witnesses to the act done several years before.

"You can't command us in our own castle!" HTT blurted out. The feline eyes just stared. " _Your_ castle? It's _yours_ alright, but it's on _my_ land, in case you haven't noticed." The two were already set down next to the pit.

"Why _here_?" VD's voice, so confident just hours before, had been reduced to a mere trembling, whispering plea.

"You put me there for nearly three years, so it seems like poetic justice to leave you there to rot," the Host of the World replied, ignoring the gasps of shock, outrage and/or confusion for two different reasons. "What?" Isa actually blurted out. What the rest said was simply undistinguishable words and/or exotic profanity.

"I said, _get down there_." They didn't.

Lluna snorted in indignation, with her brows looking exactly like when she was peering down at the young man who was trying to restrain her, decided to step in with two doses of llama spit. Speaking no more, both foes fell back, mouths open in the shock that it was a _teenage llama_ that ended them and dropped like anvils into the deep purple depths below, and turning into a pile of broken limbs, before combusting into a large pool of haematic fluid, smoke and a few items. The Host looked genuinely surprised by that. _I wonder, why did they not survive the fall?_

It was a stunned silence until Nurm grunted out something in his language, so of course Jack translated for him "It's over."

Then came the more difficult part: explaining the sh*t.

 **A/N: No, the Host-of-the-World-so-OP part is NOT a deus ex machina. I mentioned his status back in Chapter One of this thing. It's just that he didn't really use it often, and it seemed like it was most certainly there for nothing. On Xbox, the world's host can turn invisible, fly, switch game-mode, set the time, do commands/game-rules, etc.**

 **On Xbox Minecraft, there are no mods. However, Artistic License is an existing feature in fanfiction-writing. Besides, it's fan-** _ **fiction**_ **. No one says that it has to be real.**

 **Speaking of that, hear me out before you point out a piano-sized plot hole that I noticed too – the Host could literally fly out and beat the c**p outta the Duo years ago. But why didn't he do that? Look, he did NOT use them that often. Not that he forgot he could do that, more like: Admin/Host powers were controlled by habit and intense emotions, usually anger. Romeo was used to using his powers, so he could use 'em no problem; and he's not the happiest person in the world, right? The thing is, here, these did not get into the habit of using them often. Therefore, the power surge came from the intense fury (and some sadness, or even despair) of that moment.**

 **Oh, and the 'Admin' form isn't the Admin form. That was his 'animal' form, he was just in his 'human' form most of the time, and wearing the hood to hide the ears. Firmitudas was a world where admins could be absolute rulers, while in most worlds, including his, the 'admins' had bound powers and they weren't near-invincible or immortal. They're just human (or sometimes not-so) with extra power.**

 **Microsoft Word simply hates my writing style, which includes informal language, long sentences and passive voice. So it's ending! The series is coming to a close. Just…thank you, guys. For the support by reading this thing. You'd better start giving me more ideas for new stories, and they'd better be ones that I can actually write…by review or PM, please.**


	8. Chapter 8, Epilogue: The Last Choice

**Chapter Eight: As My Memory Rests But Never Forgets What I Lost**

Nearly two months had passed since _Operation: Take Back the Night_ was achieved and dealt with. They had tried to clean up the mess the Dead Duo had left behind, but by the end, there were still inerasable marks left behind. Most of the redstone technics were trashed. The buildings were repaired as well as they could, but there was still the lingering stench of blood and smoke everywhere. And nothing could replace the many good lives lost in the war against evil.

 _Summer has come and passed_

 _The innocent can never last_

 _Wake me up when September ends_

The cemetery was built in a part of the world that none of them had ventured out to, coincidentally near where the SLW portal to the Network was. The entire pack was re-buried there, as opposed to where they died, as well as all those lost in the war. That was at least half a dozen people – the Two did not count. Why would they count when they were the cause of death of half the friends there?

 _Like my father's come to pass_

 _Seven years has gone so fast_

 _Wake me up when September ends_

 _Here comes the rain again_

 _Falling from the stars_

 _Drenched in my pain again_

 _Becoming who we are_

The late September sunshine was strangely cold against her skin. She sat right by the tombstone, as her brown hair fluttered in the breeze. Another friend gone. She could see a pair of kind and playful sort-of-turquoise eyes. Then a pair of blue ones that one could consider to be periwinkle, shining in a lively, ready-for-fun and calm (bloody calm!) and friendly way. Then another pair of blue eyes, this time darker and glinting with kindness and hope.

 _As my memory rests_

 _But never forgets what I lost_

 _Wake me up when September ends_

It was around four years before when she lost two dear friends, then roughly thirteen months later, another. Two of them, only because a desperate young woman was willing to commit murder (assassination, even) to get home. The third, all because she was a dearly loved one to her not-so-human friend, who had taken his side during the 'war'.

"True love is selfless. It is prepared to sacrifice." She had heard that quote before. It was…heartbreakingly true. Her good friend had, though unwillingly (not that she knew), done so. What she never did know was that that her death was one of the things that drove the justice forward.

 _Summer has come and passed_

 _The innocent can never last_

 _Wake me up when September ends_

 _Ring out the bells again_

 _Like we did when spring began_

 _Wake me up when September ends_

Once upon several years ago, they had marked their friendship with fun quests and projects. They would face the horde together, build and help each other in many different aspects. Spread their imagination, style and kindness. Currently, it was like a ghost. A mere memory, a spirit long passed.

 _Here comes the rain again_

 _Falling from the stars_

 _Drenched in my pain again_

 _Becoming who we are_

She felt a single tear drop onto her cheek. She had hardly managed to scavenge anything from their inventories, and one of them, none of it. Nothing left, but memories.

 _As my memory rests_

 _But never forgets what I lost_

 _Wake me up when September ends_

He had already made his choice. He would remain leader of this broken and shattered world, but he would settle down in Beacontown, as he already had. Too many memories, he said. He needed a fresh start. A new life. She understood exactly that.

What would be of her then? She was caught in a land of vengeance and more misunderstanding. Somehow, the two groups of mobs had managed to kill _all_ of her rescued animals and their descendants, other than Wink. They were the last. Could she bring herself to return to her first true home?

 _Summer has come and passed_

 _The innocent can never last_

 _Wake me up when September ends_

No. It was definitely too much to bear. But she would start again. Again, in her new home, Beacontown, with only a single wolf and friends by her side. She wasn't alone. Yes, she would. She stood up from beside the lone tomb marked with a red rose. True love lasts forever, she had heard someone say before. Who knew that it was just that, true?

It was just them left. Them two, two of the survivors of the Mansion besides the Order. The last YouTuber, she knew, was developing a new life as a fellow leader and the master of another Portkey. She hoped that his life would thrive like a flower forest would.

 _Like my father's come to pass_

 _Twenty years has gone so fast_

 _Wake me up when September ends_

 _Wake me up when September ends_

 _Wake me up when September ends_

"Let's go, Wink," she said, turning to have one more look at the cemetery. It was unlike the dull, gloomy one back in the Mansion world. It was of solemn quartz, but had the occasional splash of bright pastel colours, like the flowers adorning the peaceful place. Then she turned back and walked through the portal.

Had she had a closer look at the vortex, she would have noticed that the shards and arrows and effect swirls were gone, replaced by what looked like paw-prints and falling leaves; the red streaks faded to specks like glitter and bluish hues streaking across the square like shooting stars.

The eras of both prosperity and terror were over for the world. It would be a time, the final era, of light-blue tranquility.

* * *

 **A/N: Surprise! Stacy PoV! And here it ends. This story is completed within a month's time, in around 18-20 December 2017 to 18 January 2018, plus extra time used to edit. As a matter of fact, it's the first of the parts completed, even though I started** _ **Haunted Secrets**_ **first!**

 **Inspiration of the Series:**

 **-SLW Situation: SLW episodes 320, 526, 541, 542, 580 and my own twisted imagination**

 **-DC Situation: DC episodes 79-81, 182, 183, 238-240**

 **-Though mostly my own hyperactive and dark imagination!**

 **The lyrical 'link':**

 **www. azlyrics lyrics/ greenday/ wake me up when september ends. html**

 **As always, I welcome fan-art and con-crit. Flames shall be used to roast you back like a turkey at Thanksgiving dinner, even though I'm Asian and don't celebrate that. Of course, don't forget to R &R!**


End file.
